epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Amazo vs Metal Sonic. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Off-Season
So like, welcome back. Anyone remember when I made these? Anyways, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! Today we have Amazo going up against Metal Sonic. Basically, I'm putting this here because the next on-season battle is on Halloween, and I want to post something before Halloween. I was going to originally scrap this, but I decided to unscrap it. Also, no title cards, covers, or endslates bcuz I'm lazy. Anyways, let's do this. EDIT: Well, shit. The Halloween battle's been delayed bcuz of lots of unscheduled shit. Beat http://www.shadowville.com/123634/genres/gangsta-beats/contraband Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AMAZO ' '''VS ' '''METAL SONIC BEGIN Amazo: The amazing Amazo has appeared to apprehend this abomination. No debatin'. There is no beating this replicating sensation! Challenging me? There is no chance of leaving alive. (Oh!) I'm the greatest of androids created by the original Ivo. I possess Superman's powers and the speed of the Flash. I could reduce you into scrap Metal with a single Thermal-Blast. I'm quite the rapping machine. There is no point in trying to diss me Because you are easily outmatched. I will end this quickly. Metal Sonic: Trying to pick a fight with me? Ha! You're asking for your destruction! I'm the baddest Badnik on the mic, so I don't need an introduction. You're nothing to me! Just some scrap with wires and cords While I am the almighty robot so bow down to your Metal Overlord. You are inferior. You have no hope of getting past me. You couldn't even outrap me in E-10000 centuries! You may have been the cause of a virus, but I'm still the one more ill. And there is simply no duplicating my rapping skills. Amazo: Your futile attempts at rapping are merely pitiful. I alone can win! I alone will crush this sitting bull! You're no lord. You're merely one of Robotnik's useless utilities! You simply can't touch me for I possess intangibility! You waste your Copycat ability on a group of young rodents While I have the JLA's powers. You are by far my weakest opponent! You're not Eggman's greatest creation! You're a glorified Gizoid! So run like there's no T.O. Morrow or else I'll leave you destroyed! Metal Sonic: I outclass the fastest thing alive and you in speed! So there isn't any surprise that I'm still taking the lead. You're built on replication, while I've got many more abilities! You think costumed freaks' powers will save you? Ha! You've got to be kidding me! You truly aren't prepared to see the things I can do However, I only need ice in order to defeat you! So say goodbye, Amazo. You had a good run But it looks like Dr. Ikarus flew too close to this blazing hot Sun. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *the logo turns red and the announcer turns into a robot* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who won? Amazo Metal Sonic Category:Blog posts